Super Dimension Wars
This idea is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Blazblue, Saint Seiya, Bleach and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. It is to be released for the PS3 and Xbox 360 in 20XX. Gameplay The gameplay and mechanics are similar to Bleach: Soul Resurreccion. Plot The plot is pretty much BlazBlue: Chronophantasma with a crossover twist. Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith/Junichi Kanemaru) Miles "Tails" Prower (Kate Higgins/Ryo Hirohashi) Knuckles the Echidna (Travis Willingham/Nobutoshi Canna) Amy Rose (Cindy Robinson/Taeko Kawata) Cream the Rabbit (Michelle Ruff/Sayaka Aoki) Blaze the Cat (Laura Bailey/Nao Takamori) Silver the Hedgehog (Quinton Flynn/Daisuke Ono) Vector the Crocodile (Keith Silverstein/Kenta Miyake) Espio the Chameleon (Tony Baker/Yuuki Masuda) Charmy Bee (Colleen O'Shaughnessey/Yoko Teppouzuka) Jet the Hawk (Michael Yurchak/Daisuke Kishio) Wave the Swallow (Kate Higgins/Chie Nakamura) Storm the Albatross (Travis Willingham/Kenji Nomura) Shadow the Hedgehog (Kirk Thornton/Kouji Yusa) Rouge the Bat (Karen Strassman/Rumi Oichiai) E-123 Omega (Vic Mignogna/Taiten Kusonaki) Dr. Eggman (Mike Pollock/Chikao Otsuka) Mega Man Mega Man (Cole Howard/Yumiko Kobayashi) Proto Man (Jonathan Love/Daisuke Kageura) Bass (Jack Evans/Nobuyuki Hiyama) Duo (Wayne Doster/Jurota Kousugi) Roll (Angie Beers/Hiromi Igarashi) Cut Man (Elinor Holt/Reiko Takagi) Guts Man (Tommy James/Kenji Nomura) Dr. Wily (Dean Galloway/Takko Ishimori) Blazblue Ragna the Bloodedge (Patrick Seitz/Tomokazu Sugita) Jin Kisaragi (David Vincent/Tetsuya Kakihara) Noel Vermillion (Christina Valenzeula/Kanako Kondo) Rachel Alucard (Mela Lee/Kana Ueda) Taokaka (Philece Sampler/Chiwa Sato) Carl Clover (Michelle Ruff/Miyuki Sawashiro) Litchi Faye-Ling (Lauren Landa/Chiaki Takahashi) Arakune (Spike Spencer/Takashi Hikida) Iron Tager (Jamieson Price/Kenji Nomura) Bang Shishigami (Tony Oliver/Tsuyoshi Koyama) Nu-13 (Christina Valenzeula/Kanako Kondo) Hakumen (David Vincent/Tetsuya Kakihara) Hazama/Yuki Terumi (Doug Erholtz/Yuichi Nakamura) Tsubaki Yayoi (Julie Ann Taylor/Asami Imai) Mu-12 (Christina Valenzeula/Kanako Kondo) Makoto Nanaya (Cindy Robinson/Tomomi Isomura) Valkenhayn R. Hellsing (Doug Stone/Motomu Kiyokawa) Platinum the Trinity (Laura Bailey/Aoi Yuuki) Relius Clover (Travis Willingham/Junichi Suwabe) Amane Nishiki (TBA/Akira Ishida) Bullet (TBA/Toa Yukinari) Azrael (D.C. Douglas/Hiroki Yasumoto) Izayoi (Julie Ann Taylor/Asami Imai) Kagura Mutsuki (TBA/Keiji Fujiwara) Saya (Kate Higgins/Yukana) Saint Seiya Pegasus Seiya (Masakazu Morita) Dragon Shiryu (Ken Narita) Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) Phoenix Ikki (Katsuyuki Konishi) Unicorn Jabu (Takeshi Kusao) Chameleon June (Hiromi Tsuru) Eagle Marin (Fumiko Inoue) Ophiuchus Shaina (Yuka Komatsu) Lizard Misty (Takayuki Sasuda) Aries Mu (Takumi Yamazaki) Taurus Aldebarran (Fumihiko Tachiki) Gemini Saga (Ryotaro Okiayu) Gemini Kanon (Ryotaro Okiayu) Cancer Deathmask (Koichi Yamadera) Leo Aiolia (Toshiyuki Morikawa) Virgo Shaka (Nobuyuki Hiyama) Libra Dohko (Michitaka Kobayashi) Scorpio Milo (Toshihiko Seki) Sagittarius Aiolos (Yusaku Nara) Capricorn Shura (Takeshi Kusao) Aquarius Camus (Nobutoshi Canna) Pisces Aphrodite (Yasunori Matsumoto) Bleach Ichigo Kurosaki (Johnny Young Bosch/Masakazu Morita) Rukia Kuchiki (Michelle Ruff/Fumiko Orikasa) Uryuu Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince/Noriaki Sugiyama) Yastuora "Chad" Sado (Jamieson Price/Hiroki Yasumoto) Orihime Inoue (Stephanie Sheh/Yuki Matsuoka) Yoruichi Shihoin (Wendee Lee/Satsuki Yukino) Kisuke Urahara (Michael Lindsay/Shinichiro Miki) Isshin Kurosaki (Patrick Seitz/Toshiyuki Morikawa) Renji Abarai (Wally Wingert/Kentaro Ito) Byakuya Kuchiki (Dan Woren/Ryotaro Okiayu) Toshiro Hitsugaya (Steve Staley/Romi Park) Kenpachi Zaraki (Patrick Seitz/Fumihiko Tachiki) Ulquiorra Schiffer (Tony Oliver/Daisuke Namikawa) Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (David Vincent/Junichi Suwabe) Sousuke Aizen (Kyle Hebert/Shou Hayami) Gin Ichimaru (Doug Erholtz/Kouji Yusa) Kaname Tousen (David Rasner/Toshiyuki Morikawa) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jotaro Kujo (Daisuke Ono) Jonathan Joestar (Tomokazu Sugita) Mohammed Avdol (Masashi Ebara) Noriaki Kakyoin (Kouji Yusa) Jean-Pierre Polnareff (Hiroaki Hirata) Iggy (N/A) Hol Horse (Hochu Otsuka) Vanilla Ice (Shou Hayami) DIO/Dio Brando (Takehito Koyasu) Themes Opening: Ranbu no Melody by SID Ending: Stardust Memory ~Place of Memories~ by Kanako Kondo Category:Crossovers Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue